TWD: Interview of the Scumbags: Season 2
by PompusRompus
Summary: A reupload for those who missed it...for some reason. Rated M for violence, sexual themes, and language.


Note: This isn't anything new. It's a reupload. I kept saying I was going to upload this and never did. Here you are. The reason why I took it down was because stories written in a script format aren't isn't allowed on this site. I honestly did script format because I was being lazier than usual with this. Also, for anybody whose confused, it's rated M for the violence and sexual nature in it. This will be done with the others ones too.

Also I named it "Season 3" but it's really the second part in the series. Therefore it'll be season 2.

* * *

_Don't question this. Just roll with it._

* * *

**So how do you guys feel about coming back?**

"I was hoping to avoid coming back here," confessed Nick.

"No wonder I had to drag your ass from underneath the bed," said Lee.

"Nice PJs, dork," snickered Clementine laughing at Nick's Superman PJ's.

"H-hey!" said Nick turning red. "Lee bought me these."

"More like your mama, ya big baby!" snickered Duck as the rest of the kids laughed.

"I didn't buy you that," said Lee. "I bought you...actually I didn't buy you shit. You ain't special."

"I've been telling him for ages!" said Clementine.

"'Shut up you little...!"

**Nick: What that mouth do?**

**Nick: Excuse me?**

**Clem: I heard you and AJ drink champagne and roll doobees.**

"Excuse me?" asked Clementine confused. "What the heck are those things?"

**Lee: What'd you do for Christmas?**

"Well I spent it in the hospital," Lee sighed. "The santa on the house knocked me out."

**Did you get laid, Lee?**

"After the break? Nah sadly." confessed Lee.

**Clem: How does it feel being a teenager?**

"The same as before," she shrugged. "Except I'm taller! I told you I was going to get taller!"

"You only grew a few inches," said Sarah.

"Well I uh um SHUT THE HELL UP! THAT'S WHY NICK LEFT YOU!"

"I left him," She pointed out.

"Uh well um shut up!"

**What happened to the baby? You, Sarah. You thought I forgot didn't you? Ya sneaky fuck!**

"Uh well..." Sarah blushed.

"Oh no..." Clementine looked horrified. "Sarah...WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO?!" She began shaking the woman. "DID YOU KILL IT!?"

"WHAT?! No!"

"Then you killed yourself and..."

"Heck no! Calm down!" said Sarah rolling her eyes. "The baby's not dead and neither am I."

"Then where is Luke III?" said Clementine.

"With my dad!" said Sarah. "Geez!"

"So it was Luke's baby!" Clementine threw a book at Luke.

"OW!" He rubbed his forehead. "What the hell!"

"Nasty bastard! YOU OWE SARAH SOME CHILD SUPPORT! PAY UP!"

"Did you get louder or is it just me?"

"Uh sorry," she rubbed the back of her head. "I just ate a ton of chocolate."

"Calm down, girl."

**I'm Batman!**

_Fuck you! *turns around in chair* I'm Batman._

**Can I name your baby, Sarah?**

"No," she shook her head. "I already named him."

"Lukie Pookie?" asked Clementine.

"Luke Jr?" asked Duck.

"Nutsack?" asked Gill.

"You don't get to talk," said Clementine glaring at Gill. "Anyways, Mountain Luke?"

"Luke Mist?" asked Duck.

"Luka Cola?"

"Cream Luka?"

"Fanta Luke?"

"Luksi?"

"Ginger Luke?"

"What the heck is with all the soda names?" asked Luke. "And all those are awful anyways."

"His name is Kaidan," said Sarah.

"Not Luke?" asked Clementine and Duck in unison.

"Yep."

"Oh."

How's Aj?

"Cute as usual!" said Clementine.

**How's your kid, Carley?**

"Fine. Tell them the new word you learned!" said Carley.

"Fuckfest!" said Kimberly.

"K-kimberly!" Carley glared at Lee.

"What!?"

"Watch your mouth around my child!"

"Oh."

"Oh? Lee...just...fuck you."

**Any chance of the GoT cast coming back?**

_Something tells me that the GoT Cast is unavailable. There was just too many crossovers. These crossovers must stop! **(Future Me: That didn't last did it?)**_

**Katjaa: Do you Luke think is hot?**

"Uh he's an attractive young man, I guess," she shrugged.

**What would happen if Lilly got Katjaa pregnant?**

"I'd wonder what the heck just happened!" said Lee while some of the others nodded.

"How would Lilly...?" Then Duck gasped. "Unless Lilly's a man!"

"I can vouch that she is a woman." said Lee.

"Of course you can," Carley rolled her eyes. "Anyways, if she did, pretty sure things would get uglier between her and Kenny."

**Have you ever read a Duck/Gill fanfic before?**

No, but I'm sure it's real as sure as Sarah/Clem is real.

**Do you recall any fics about Lee?**

_Silentlee or something or the sort. It was a sort of Lee x Kenny fanfic where Lee is pretty much implied to have a crush on Kenny and it's stated to be a Kenny x Lee fanfic but it doesn't go too far into that pairing's territory._

**Kenny/Lee or Kenny/Luke?**

_Kenny/Lee for sure._

**Sarah, what would happen if you walked in on Carley and Lilly having sex?**

"I'd wonder if someone put something in my food," said Sarah. "If not, I'd leave fast."

**Is there any such thing as a Jane/Katjaa fluff?**

Probably. I'd read it if I found it. Just to see what it was like anyways.

**How would you feel if Sarah/Katjaa was canon?**

_Laugh my ass off because that is a twist my friend! XD_

**If you wrote a song-fic about Sarah, what song would you choose?**

_Happy because that bitch is just about always happy._


End file.
